1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a positive electrode composition for a rechargeable lithium battery, a positive electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery includes a positive electrode and a negative electrode, each respectively including a positive active material and negative active material that can reversibly intercalate/deintercalate lithium ions, and an organic electrolyte solution or a polymer electrolyte solution filled between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The positive electrode and the negative electrode may intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions and produce electrical energy through oxidation and reduction reactions.
A positive active material for the rechargeable lithium battery may include, as a major component, an oxide consisting of lithium and a transition metal and having a structure capable of intercalating lithium. Examples of the positive active material include a lithium cobalt-based oxide, a lithium manganese-based oxide, a lithium nickel-based oxide, a lithium iron phosphate-based compound, and the like.
These positive active materials, which may have low electrical conductivity, are generally mixed with a conductive agent to prepare electrode slurry.
Accordingly, a high current density rechargeable lithium battery, that is, a rechargeable lithium battery having high energy density per unit volume, has been increasingly desired. As such, a method of improving cycle-life characteristics and rate capability at a low temperature and room temperature while securing safety of a rechargeable lithium battery and increasing current density of the rechargeable lithium battery may be desired. Such a rechargeable lithium battery may be used, for example, in an electric vehicle.